


Chocolate and Science

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [132]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Widow Bites, Captain America's Shield, Chocolate, Darcy's Embarrassing Collection of Hulk Pajamas, Friendship, Gen, Hulk Onesie, Science, Three Things, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: In the space between one project ending and the next beginning, Darcy decides it's time for some chocolate and science.





	Chocolate and Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephrbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/gifts).



> Zephrbabe prompted Captain America's shield, Black Widow Bites, Hulk onesie.

Jane gave a huge yawn.

"Yes," Darcy said, pointing at her. "I love that enthusiasm. Let's ride that wave of excitement and finally do that project we've been talking about!"

Jane sighed and glanced around the lab. "Well, we did just finish a big project... it might be nice to have something small to do before we start up the next big thing..."

"And if nothing else, it'll get me to stop asking about it, right?" Darcy finished. 

Jane smiled. "That too."

Later that afternoon, Tony walked into the lab to a mannequin dressed in a pair of Darcy's Hulk onesie pajamas. Steve's shield had been affixed to it, and several wires trailed off of it onto various machines nearby.

Darcy and Jane were lounging nearby, each in their own recliner, sharing a sampler box of chocolates from the store on the ground floor.

They were flicking something small at the mannequin.

"Where'd you get the chairs?" Tony wanted to know.

"Common room," Darcy replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"...How?"

"Thor," Jane said, as though it ought to have been obvious.

"And... _what_ are you doing?" he continued.

"Science," Darcy said, flicking another at the shield and hitting it dead center; some lights flashed on the machines that were hooked up to the shield.

"We're answering the age-old question: 'does vibranium conduct electricity?'" Jane informed him.

"Why?"

Darcy turned and tossed one of the small disks at him. He dodged out of the way; a good decision, it turned out, as he got a closer look at the thing, he identified it as one of Natasha's Widow's Bites.

"I think I'm just going to leave you to it," he said, backing out of the lab. "But I'm looking forward to reading the results when you're done!"

Darcy waved him off, a chocolate in one hand and a Widow's Bite in the other.

"Okay," Jane announced. "At the same time, ready?"

Jane did a countdown and she and Darcy threw their Widow's Bites on her mark.

"This was a good idea," Jane admitted as she scribbled down some results.

"Yup," Darcy agreed, popping a chocolate into her mouth. "I'm awesome."

"You are," Jane said, as though realizing it for the first time.

"Can I get a high five, then?" Darcy asked.

Jane smiled, rolled her eyes fondly, and obliged her.

"Yes!" Darcy hissed. "Now, more chocolate. For science!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon from way back when that Darcy has a ridiculous collection of Hulk pajamjams. Way too many to keep all to herself.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172140416238/chocolate-and-science)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
